Many filtration systems have a plurality of large filters for filtering undesirable substances, which can include solid or colloidal particulates, gels, and gas bubbles, from fluid and gas streams. These filtration systems have large, complex and robust pipe systems, including different-sized pumps, strainers, tubes and pipes of various diameters, control valves, and other components, which control the flow of the contaminated streams to the filters and clean effluent from the filters. Due to the system's flow rates and pressures, the system also requires pneumatic and electronic control and monitoring devices, wiring, lines, and systems.
Construction of a rigid skidded frame for supporting the robust, heavy pipe systems and filters in a pre-fabricated package delivered to the customer typically requires a custom-made frame, which has been expensive and difficult to design and build. Custom-made frames have been specially designed and built for each particular filtration system and pipe system configuration/flow capacity, and are not conducive to filter or pipe system modifications or redesign in response to future filtration system changes or customer-specific requirements not already included in the design. A frame could not be disassembled and used for another pipe or filtration system. Attaching the numerous different-sized components of the pipe system to the custom-made frame has also been time consuming, difficult and expensive. Access to system components for repairs has sometimes also been difficult and expensive.